


Limited

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), F/M, He is probably using her, Oaths & Vows, Past Relationship(s), Sigyn tries and uses Grandmaster, and seeing her advances as seduction, but is she really?, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: Sigyn's story of how she ended up at Sakaar, why she was there, and what happened before Loki heard her singing.





	1. Chapter 1

She looked out of the large windows, watching the odd machines and ships floating around in the darkness through the garbage. Enjoying the slight bob of the crafts as they drifted around, but these times that she spent in her room, she couldn't help but remember her past. Sakaar wasn't her ideal place to be, but it was home until she could go to Midgard. She missed her rooms from Asgard, but most of all she yearned for him. The most simple caress, the glances of how he wanted her, his presence. She needed to drown in the feeling again, wanted to remember how his propinquity was around her, how her senses could easily tingle from it.  
He had made her so happy, at least she thought that was happiness. She had feigned ignorance so many times from his mischievous nature, but that's what she loved about him. So predictable and unpredictable all at the same time, an absolute idiot at times but it made her smile at memories from so long ago.

There had always been whispers of them, from when they were merely good friends. How it was alarming that she, a simple woman, had caught one of the most notorious Prince's of Asgard. He would have a bedmate each night thanks to his silver tongue, and even though she had fallen for it at least once or twice, she always challenged him. Loki had always remarked that her poise and grace first attracted him. It had honestly come from nothing but her standards, but to Loki, it had always been a show of how she was already a Queen. Royalty in her way, it made him crave her so often.  
He would always say how strong she was, and then others twisted that too for staying with him, or how much of an idiot she was for doing so.

But she didn’t care; she had loved him, she would have sacrificed everything for him. His candied words he would whisper to her, the long strides he would take to meet her from across the room. She would tear out her heart, for his smile. She would throw herself into a dagger, just to reunited with him and his sweet kisses after he had to leave her. Her love for him would go beyond the grave, and Norms, she hoped he knew that. She had watched her husband fall from the Bifrost bridge, and she had screamed to him. He had looked at her, such a look of shock from her seeing his demise. His hand still outstretched toward his brother and father, but his eyes trained on her. And she collapsed with him, that look he had given her was enough to leave her broken, shattering into pieces before he even disappeared from view. She had crumbled on the spot, unable to move as each wave of grief washed over her. A guard had to drag her away from her place, she had no strength to carry herself away after watching him disappear in the darkness below the Bifrost. She had been so angry, so angry at everything. She had argued with Odin and even begged to be able to search for him. He refused her the privilege, telling her there was no way to save him and that wherever he ended up was where he would have to stay. She couldn’t accept this fate for him, she couldn’t welcome her new fate either which would be left in the hands of her Mother-in-law and Father-in-law. 

 

She grimaced at the flood of memories, running a hand through her elegantly braided hair. She looked down at herself, a scowl taking over her elegant features. She hated what the Grandmaster gave her to wear, he usually always picked out evening dresses she would have never worn in front of anyone besides her husband. This one was consistent of just gold, a color that suited her best in the Grandmaster's eyes. The glimmering dress was something that showed her curves, leaving little to the imagination with the exposed back and low neckline. She did not mind tighter dresses, but this was getting to be more of a show on how much he could expose of her and how she would still hold onto her pride and be dignified as she walked in such an exposing thing. But she needed to stop; she was not the girl she was years ago. A wave of sleepiness washed over her, and she sighed, looking at the bed that she had slept in for years while on Sakaar.

It was time for some rest.


	2. Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you say, "I fucked up." So many times, in so many different words? Also in a elegant fashion?

Her mind had not given her pleasant dreams. Everything was memories, and it was centered completely on when she first came here.

  
After her husband's demise, she laid in their bed. Months went by, and she stayed there. Maids were sometimes sent in, to try to move her, and possibly help her get a bath, or to change. One even tried to force feed her on occasions, but they never succeeded. No one could stop Sigyn's cries, or force her to leave their rooms. There were many times when the maids would go to the Queen, and plead for help. It would usually end in Frigga holding the sobbing woman in her arms, wrapping her into one of his cloaks to shield her from the eyes of the many maids.  
She would sometimes not cry, but instead, stand on the balcony outside of their rooms, humming, or speaking to herself.  
That was the night Frigga told Sigyn; devotion is both a gift and a curse.

Months after his 'death,' she had appeared to be pulling out of it. She was joining everyone for dinner often and had begun socializing again. She had even begun to take some special classes from Sif, to protect herself if she ever had to. But, when all thought was well, the dreaded day came. She waited until dark after the first shift was rotating for the guards, and she had run to the Bifrost. Her legs had been wobbly, causing her to trip just slightly before she could even make it toward the gates. She needed to go to Midgard. She felt it in her bones; her husband was there. Her intuition had never truly been wrong before, so she trusted it now. But before she could even rush toward the doors of the golden gilded cage that was Asgard's peak, toward Heimdall and Stormbreaker, it was too late. They were coming for her.  
She had timed it incorrectly. She didn't want them to chase her; she didn't want all the noise of the shouts toward her. But it was too late; she had no other choice but to jump from the bridge. So taking a large breath, she plunged herself into the darkness that was below the rainbowed bridge. She was terrified, what had she done? She watched as the guards tried to reach for her. But it wasn’t until she heard the screams from Frigga, that's when she genuinely feared for herself.  
Why had she done this?  
Why had she thrown all caution to the wind and leaped into the darkness? She was not sure how much time had passed, but it left her time to reflect, and to think of what would become of her.  
Would she die here? In the space of eternity? Was this drifting madness something that was surely creeping up on her? Or was it there? Below the surface of her mind from when her husband died. That was likely, she felt.

She was losing hope, and she felt cold. Was this how death felt? She wasn't sure what to do with herself anymore besides wait. And when she thought it was all getting a little too much, she plummeted into the dirt of a planet's surface. The breath that she didn't know she was holding was knocked out of her, and her body shuddered from the impact. The world here was dusty and fuzzy, the suddenly bright light of the sun making her nauseous. She couldn't feel her body yet; the impact had made her numb to the pain that was sure to follow when she would be to feel once again.  
Before long, her eyes shut by their own accord. Her body shut down, and she vaguely remembered a feeling of being dragged away.

By the time she awoke, she was in a large tub of water. Her head not submerged, but her body was. The warm glow of the water penetrating her body, but the sensitive area's she had were still present. Her back felt like the blacksmith Brokkr had a field day, and smashed every single bone in her spine. And as she tried to move, she thought she couldn't. The water enticed her to stay, so she did, and finally, she was able to lift an arm. The water was more like a liquid, creamy in color, but somewhat sticky. Was it a medicine? It seeped in her skin like she had never seen, she wasn't sure. But as she tried to sit up more, she noticed the figure. She froze, going to instead sink back into the liquid.  
"Hey there, don't get to spooked." Its voice was pleasant enough, but she didn't like it.  
She stayed silent, her mind racing, and the only word she could continuously think, was; "How do I get myself in these messes?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The gentle and yet cold hands touched her thighs and spread them, she hissed out a protest from the cold feeling. It was upsetting to her sun-kissed skin on just how cold they were, but then she was given the most mind-boggling kisses that made her toes curl. She took that as an apology, wrapping her arms around Loki, pulling him closer than she had in years. Sharp nips of her ear and neck made her body arch into his, causing him to rut into her. Her fingers dug into his green nightshirt. His scent was so intense; it faintly reminded her of amber and honey, a sweet and savory combination that always had her weak in the knees when he was so close._   
_"My love.."_   
_His hips once again rutted into her parted thighs, and his fingers dug into her thighs. She bucked into him, causing her to hiccup out a moan. But she noticed something; his voice sounded strange, almost foreign to her after a moment of him chanting soft words of affection into her ear._   
_"L-Loki.." Her breath hitched, and the hands stopped, his hands had traveled to the edge of her nightgown and were in the process of pushing it up. His thumbs pressed into her belly, and she opened her eyes. The pressure against her stomach made her twitch, but once she repeated his name, her breath hitched._   
_It was not his face, his eyes were wrong, a cool grey instead of their usual fire filled green. A slight bit of stubble on his cheek rubbed against her much softer one. How did she not notice it was there when he had been biting her neck?_

_He was a brunette, not the raven black hair that she swore was there a moment ago. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't speak. "Why would you say his name? And not mine?" The eyes were angry, and she was finally able to babble out a name._

_"_ _Theoric?"_

_-_

Sigyn had awoken with a start, her heart thudding in her chest. _It was just a nightmare._ Her brain rehearsed, and she rubbed her arms. As if trying to warm herself. But she was still caught in the icy grip of her dream.  
"You're stronger now, you silly little girl." She sighed, a hand running through her hair as she sat on her bed.  
She hated dreams like this, all she wanted now was to sleep. But, with the thought of him keeping her awake, her brain shifted to the view of her love. Loki would have calmed her back to sleep after such a silly nightmare. He would smooth down her golden curls, rubbing her warm cheek with his thumb and tell her that nothing in her dreams would escape him if they became real. That was something he had done very rarely before Thor's exile, but when she needed it the most, he had still come through. She viewed it as a constant reminder that she was safe in his arms. She missed those nights, as rare as they were, they would always be accompanied by an onslaught of sweet butterfly kisses, and even when he didn't wake up his gentle breaths were still there to help calm her.   
This was something she hated so much about Sakaar. Even though she was miserable on Asgard, she'd been surrounded by things that comforted her. His items, mostly. But here, there were no comforts to send her back into sleep. So with no other choice, she stood up. She rather sluggishly made her way to the balcony that overlooked the bustling streets of the city's nightlife. She could very softly hear all the voices, high pitches screes and moans made her face a reality she hated. It seemed as if it was always the Grandmasters birthday again, at least once a month. The man was a monger for pleasures, any pleasure, so that's how they celebrated her birthday.  
But then it hit her, how long had she been on this planet? Sigyn had witnessed at least forty birthday celebrations, but she couldn't remember how long she had been on this world, or as the Grandmaster called it "Sakaar." But looking back now, she tried to count her days, months and years, but in the end; it just confused her more.   
From the time she had been here she had grown stronger, Sigyn had become more self-aware in a manner, and yet she still maintained her innocence in some fashion. She had at first tried fighting to get off the planet, but that ended terribly. She ended up knocked out, and then only seeking to learn how to fight more. Sif never liked teaching her, but here the fighters didn't care most of the time. She couldn't believe how far she'd come; Sigyn was so much more independent than when she was under her husband's protective gaze. She had to sigh at the thought, what had made her stronger? Despicable was also the other side of the answer. All to stand behind the Grandmaster to be better protected.  
 _I only have myself to blame._ Sigyn's mind repeated the words.

But with a sharp knock on her door, before she could continue and sulk a bit more, her door was unlocked. "Excuse me!" Her voice was laced with such annoyance it made a woman who came in freeze and flinched. "I'm sorry ma'am, he-"

"Oh darling!" His voice was far to chipper, it made her groan. "I did not wish to be interrupted tonight; I am far too tired." She turned away before the Grandmaster could even walk in. "Oh come on now, don't be so angry!"  _Why must he sound so..so.._  

Before her thought could finish, a hand grazed her backside, making her stiffen.

"After all, it is my birthday, and so I decided that one of my very favorite friends should wake up as well. It's not that annoying, is it?" She saw their reflection in her balcony window, and she couldn't help but feel slight distress. He could tell, and so easily pressed into her, pressing her boundaries. "After all, you are wanted at my party outside your very own room!" He sounded like he was teasing lightly, but in actuality, he was scolding her gently. "I told you, I am far too tired for you-"

"For what? My  _'shenanigins_ '?" He asked her, tapping her softly on the shoulder, and kissing her on the forehead.

"I won't take no for an answer! You will come, and drink, and be merry with me!" He whistled to the woman still waiting patiently at the door. "And this time, I got you a new dress, something that reminds you of...Assgard, or whatever that place is that you came from originally." He waved his hand dismissively and gave her a quick smack on the bottom. Causing her to whirl around. "Now, get ready, and I won't harass you for another night. Everyone outside is drinking and having fun!"

She was left there, dumbfounded, and alone with the slave that brought her a new dress. One that reminded her of home.

**Author's Note:**

> You had asked for it, so I tried my best. I've been in such a writer's block, ugh. This helped though, which made me feel a lot better. And yes, this will be a multi-part little fic.  
> I had a lot of mixed feelings of how to make this fic, but I hope you enjoy it. And if you guys may want more information about the timeline, just tell me!  
> Also, vote ya or nah for the sweetest lovemaking scene ever. Even if no one votes, I still might do it.


End file.
